Danny Phantom:Movie:Confessions Through Time
by Death Music
Summary: [COMPLETE] Reviews are still welcome,don't own DP also full summary inside....
1. Danny's Checkered Past

****

After the battled of Dan Phantom everyone had a second chance especially Danny.He had a second chance in life a life where his friends and family are there for him,but what he doesn't know that Darkness will come and will Danny make it out alive or be killed by the women he loves?Sooner or later Danny will have to confess his feelings for Sam before someone kills him...

**_Danny Phantom:Movie:Confessions Through Time  
__Chapter 1:Danny's Checkered Past _**

_It was a Friday morning and Danny's parents were building something it was..._

_''A ghost portal?''Said Danny in a confused tone,'Wow,I hope it works my Mom and Dad were working on it for weeks'_

_''Yup,son and we'll see the ghost world and maybe we can catch a ghost while were at it,''Said his farther in excitement.''Say,will your friends be coming with us?''_

_''Uhh..no way ghost aren't real.''Said Sam,''But it would be nice to check it out,''_

_''Okay here goes,''Said Danny's Mom_

_Danny's Dad put the two plugges together,nothing happened._

_''Oh...we give up,''Said his Dad in dissapointment_

_Danny's parents left the basement.Danny took a jumpsuit and Sam took a picture,Tucker stood there watching._

_''Okay you guys,you saw it can we go now my parents will be back here any moment,''Said Danny,''And besides they said it doesn't work.''_

_''Come on Danny,have you ever wondered whats back there,''Asked Sam,''I mean it would look really cool,''_

_''Yeah,I've also wondered too..''Said Danny while looking up in the portal,''Alright..I'll go in,''_

_Danny put on the white and black jumpsuit._

_''Hold on,''Said Sam_

_Sam pulled off the picture of his Dad's face off the suit._

_''You can't be walking around with this on you chest,''_

_''Fine.''_

_Danny walked into the portal.Not knowing what will happen,Danny looked around the inside of the portal,he lade his hand on something bumpy and round.With one push a bright light showed up at the Entrance._

_''Danny!''Yelled Tucker and Sam_

_''Aaauuuggghhh!''Yelled Danny.  
__---------------  
_**_An Hour Later..._**

_''Huh..what happened?''Asked Danny or should I say Inviso'bill as they use'ta call him before Danny Phantom._

_''D-Danny your h-hair its w-white...''Said Sam in a freaked out tone_

_''A-And your e-eyes are g-green too..''Said Tucker which is also in a freaked out tone._

_''What!''Said Danny alerted.Then he ran to the nearest mirror and freaked out again._

_''Whats going on down there?''Said someone from upstairs_

_''Danny what are you going to do?''Asked Sam,''Try thinking!''_

_''Uhhh...turn back just turn back...''Hearing his Dad's footsteps Danny concentrated harder, then two blue rings showed up and he transformed back to Danny Fenton..or how Dash would say it Fentina,sorry Phantom I didn't mean to say that,my apoligies_

_''Huh,Danny your still dow here..ahh well you and you friends could stay down here all you want.''Said Danny's Dad_

_''How did you do that Danny,''Said Sam in amazement_

_''I d-don't know,hay Tuck any thoughts or theorys?''Asked Danny_

_''Well,maybe your half-ghost.I mean your hair was white,your eyes were green and you felt really cold...''Answered Tucker._

_Danny and Sam started laughing.After that Danny's legs started to faze through the floor.Danny gasped,Sam and Tucker helped him._

_''Maybe your right Tucker,''__**

* * *

****Far Off In The Ghost Zone...** _

''It looks like a halfa is now been created,''Said A dark voice from a far distence

''It looks like it,''Replied the other figure

* * *

**_After The Battle Of Dan Phantom..._**

''Danny eat something?''Asked Sam

''No,I'm not hungry.''Replied Danny

''Are you sure your stomach is growling,''

''Oh..really maybe I am hungry.''

''Here,''Sam handed him a salad

''Well its better than nothing,right...''

Danny started munching down on the salad and Tucker started talking...

''I just hope no more wars against a bunch of ghost or one,I mean the story you tolled us.''

''It wasn't a story!''Yelled Danny

''Fine,it wasn't,''

''But still Danny are you sure your alright,you changed your outfit and I kinda like it,''Said Sam

Danny didn't were his usual clothing,he wore a black and white T-shirt and dark green pants andback and red shoes.

''I had nothing to wear...''Said Danny

''Come on Danny theres something your hidding aren't you...''

''No,I'm not...''Said Danny

Then black clouds covered the sky,a sound of thunder was heared.

''What was that!''Yelled Tucker

''I don't know,but it doesn't look good.''Said Danny

Everyone ran into the school to wait till there parents came.

_'Were not expecting rain today,'_Thought Danny as he ran into the school.

* * *

I'm Done With Chapter One...Who Do You Think The Ghost Are?Find Out On The Next Chapter... 


	2. Darkness Comes

**_Danny Phantom:Movie:Confessions Through Time  
Chapter 2:Darkness Comes_**

Danny and everyone in the whole school were crouded in the auditorium waiting for a word from the principle,Ishiyama,to say something.

''Don't worry its just a little rain--''But before she could finish a sound of thunder was heard,''--Your parents will pick you kids up,this would be the time that you kids could do whatever you want,''

Then everyone started talking to eachother and stuff.

''Danny is it a ghost?''Asked Sam

''I don't know,but it doesn't look good,''Replied Danny

''Hey,Fen-tina!''Yelled Dash from across the auditorium.

''Uhhh...ohhh..its Dash,''Whispered Danny

Dash kept coming closer and closer until he reached Danny face to face.

''Uhhh..yeah Dash,''Danny closed one eye so he couldn't see the punch,but Dash just said.

''Fen-tina your gonna get a gift,''Dash raised his hand and curled it into a fist.

Danny closed his eyes,but opened them and caught Dash's fist and punched him instead.

''Grrr..Fen-tina your gonna get!''Yelled Dash

_'What happened'_Thought Danny.Then everyone formed a circle around Dash and Danny and yelled fight fight.

''Dash I can..maybe not..I always wanted to do that,''Danny said with a smirk

Dash came running toward Danny,then Danny's ghost sense went off.

''A ghost,''Whispered Danny

The ground began to shake and a creature came out of the floor.Everyone started to scream and ran around like scrambled eggs.

''Danny we need you to turn ghost,''Said Sam

''But where,I can't go ghost here,''Replied Danny

Then the creature thing pounced and grabbed Sam.

''Aaaauuuggggghhhhhh!''Screamed Sam

''SAM!''Yelled Danny and Tucker

The creature took Sam away.

''Where are you taking me!''Demanded Sam

''Pu tuhs,''Said the Creature

''What!''Said Sam

''Ouy stnaw retsam ym,''Said the creature

''Speak english!''Yelled Sam.

''Daed eht gniurtsid fo rewop eht evah I,''Said the creature

''Okay say something in english,''Mumbled Sam

''Nemow,''

_**With Tucker and Danny...**_

''We have to save her,''Said Danny

''Okay,''Replied Tucker

''I'm Going Ghost!''Then two rings formed around Danny's waist and turned into Danny Phantom.

''Lets go!''

Danny grabbed Tucker's hand flew away to find Sam.

_**Where Sam is...**_

''Where am I!''Said Sam in a suprised tone.

''She can't be the one,''Said a female voice.She stucked out her hand and shocked Sam,''Look how she dress.''

''Aaaauuuggghhhh!''Then Sam went out cold.

''Should I put this on her?''Asked another female voice.

She took out some kind of peeble thingy or something,and put on Sam's head.It went through and dissapeared.

''Perfect the halfa wont suspect a thing,''Said the first female voice.

''Ran Fuan,stop fooling around the Halfa will be hear soon,''Said a Male voice.

* * *

Sorry for not updating for a sometime,but I need ideas,can you tell me some ideas in your reveiws,Please and Thankyou.


	3. Danny Phantom VS The Evil Ghost

_**Danny Phantom:Movie:Confessions Through Time  
**__**Chapter 3:Danny V.S The Evil Ghost**_

Danny and Tucker looked around Amity Park,he didn't see anything until he saw a glowing light in a building on the outskirts of town.

''There!''Yelled Danny pointing at an abandon building.Danny landed on the and went closer to see whats going on in the building._'I bet Sam is in there'_Thought Danny.

Danny ran into the building yelling 'Sam are you in here?'

''He's here,''Said the Male voice

''SAM!''Yelled Danny

''What took you so long?''Said the Man with a smirk

''Shut up and tell me who are you and what did you do with Sam!''Said Danny with fire in his eyes,''Where is she!''

''Right there..''Answered the Man pointing at Sam.Sam was laying down unconciouse.

''You'll pay for that...''Whispered Danny,''Tucker get Sam and run,alright.''

''Sure pal.''Replied Tucker.Tucker ran to Sam shook her a little then Sam opened her eyes.

''Tucker where am I?Wheres Danny?''Asked Sam

''Don't worry Danny has it covered.We need to get out of on.''Tucker grabbed Sam's arm and ran to the exit.

_'Danny please come out in one peace'_ Thought Sam

Danny looked at them and faced the thing shaped guy whatever.

''Okay who are you?''Demanded Danny

''Namu..is the name.''Answered you know the name.

_'Weird name who is this guy?' _Thought Danny,''And who are they?''

''Thats Ran and the other is Fuan,''

''Alright what did you want with Sam?''

''Nothing,she was the bait.''replied Namu

''Bait to lure me in here,Why?''

''You ask so many questions for a 14 year old boy.''

''Well say that to my fist,hyay.''Dannny jumped and hit Namu right on the face.

Namu fell and jumped and hit Danny in the face also.

''Wow,he sure can take a punch..''Whispered Danny.

''Ran Fuan show our guest a few tricks.''

''Yes,sir''Said both of them.

''Come out and show our guest who's srtonger!''Yelled Faun

Then a bunch of birds came out of the walls.

''Birds,what are you a bird lover!''Yelled Danny

The birds started pecking on Danny's head Poke poke.

''Grrr!''Growled Danny_'I wonder,but if I use the Ghostly Wail I'll have to run for it_

_afterwards'_Thought Danny,''Well its better than nothing.''

''Mmmm...''Namu said wondering whats he up to.

Danny opened his mouth and released his Ghostly Wail.Namu just yelled:

''Finally!''

''Exa--huh!Got to get out of here...''Danny said while running,but something got tangled with his leg,''Oh-no!Aaaauugggghhhh!''Yelled Danny as a bright light showed up in front of him.

Danny quickly thought and made a Ghost Sheild.

* * *

_**Where Tucker And Sam Is...**_

Tucker and Sam looked back to see the building collasping

''Danny!''Yelled Sam

Tucker stopped and watched the building fall,''Sam look!''

''Danny!''

''Get b-behind my sh-sheald n-now!''Yelled Danny

As Danny said Tucker and Sam did what he said.

''Danny...''Whispered Sam

''Rrrrrrr...aaaauuuuuggggggghhhhhh!''

The blast was powerful and Danny couldn't take it anymore,and turned human,but after a minute you can see Sam,Danny and Tucker falling from the sky.

''Aaaauuuggghh!''screamed Danny,Sam and Tucker

* * *

_**At Casper High..**_

''Wheres Danny?''Said Maddie

''I don't kn...great globs of ghost goop!''Yelled Jack,''Danny and his friends are in trouble,''

''Oh my god,we have to save him before they hit the cement.''Yelled Jazz

Danny's Dad drove quick before the hit the ground.When they reached the spot where they were falling Danny's Dad got out The Fenton Cushion which was one of those thing that saves people from falling from a building.They caught Sam and Tucker,but wheres Danny?

''Wheres Danny,Sam?''Said Danny's Mom

''I don't know,but theres gonna be a ghost invasion!''Yelled Sam

''Come on kids we have to put on the ghost sheald on Amity Park,''Said Danny's Mom

Sam and Everyone else ran into the car to hurry.

* * *

_**In Fenton Works...**_

When they got to Amity Park it was invaded with Ghost that looks exactly like the ghost that took Sam away.

''Okay,here goes this will stop the ghost.''Danny's Dad pressed the button and the Ghost Sheald popped up and the ghosts were pushed back.

''That should do it,but where is Danny.''Asked Danny's Mom

Sam and Tucker looked at eachother wondering too.

''He was with us,but he dissapeared,we don't know.''Said Sam_'Please Danny be alright'

* * *

_

_**Where Danny Was...**_

_''Where am I?''_Said Danny looking at his surroundings it was Dark no light,''Am I dead?''

''No,your not dead,your somewhere in the dark.''Answered a nobody that Danny could see.

Danny opened his eyes.

''It was a dream,it wasn't real.''Said Danny while wipping off some sweat from his head,''Wheres the others!''

* * *

Lots of typing can someone tell me saome ideas please any,but if this Chapter is boring I'll make more exciting Chapters okay. 


	4. Flute Of Destruction Part 1

**__**

Danny Phantom:Movie:Confessions Through Time  
Chapter 4:Flute Of Distruction

''What?''Yelled Danny's Mom

''We don't know where he is,he was with was for a second and then poof he was gone.''Explained Sam

''We better find him!''Yelled Danny's Dad

''Its alright we'll find him.''Said Tucker

''We,''Said Danny's Mom

''Yeah,you,me and Sam.''

''You guys...you better check this out..''Said Jazz in a frightened tone.

''What..wow..''Said Tucker

The thing there staring at was a giant tree thing something let me explain:It was tall,it had branches like a tree,it had a glowing globe on it with something inside it that looked exactly like that creature that Danny was fighting against and a bunch of floaty thingys around it and it looks like its growing...**_WITH MADE FURY!_**CoughsBack to the story.

''Oh no...''Said Sam

''Sam are you feeling alright?''Said Jazz

''I thought Danny was supposed to say that but since he's not here what the heck,''Mummbled Tucker,''Sam...Sam..''

But Sam fell onto the ground unconciouse.

''SAM!''Yelled Jazz and Tucker

''Sam,wake up..Wake up..''But the voice dissapeared while Sam went to lost conciouses.

* * *

**_Danny's were a bouts I mean Where Danny Was..._**

''Okay were am I now,and..wow?''Said Danny looking at a giant tree thing something,''Huh!I'm starting to feel things..I wonder if Sam is alright?''Danny got up and brushed some dirt off his shirt and shoulders,''Oww..my arm hurts..''Danny's arm had a little scratch on hit ozzing with blood,''I better put something on it so it wont bleed some more..''Then Danny took out a black hankercheif from his pocket _'I thought I gave this back to Sam,but it looks like I kept it..I'll give it back to her when I find her...but I'm gonna have to find to get back to Amity Park..duh Ghost Powers..' _Then Danny yelled 'Going Ghost' but nothing happened,''Whats going on.''

* * *

**_Tree Orbe Top Thing..._**

''It looks like there seperated,I'll play a little song for them..''Said a dark voice that took out a flute and played a little song whatever he said...--

* * *

**_Back At Fenton Works..._**

''Uhhh...''Said Sam weakly

''Sam your waking up,you need something?''Asked Jazz

''Water please...''

''Okay,''Replied Jazz.

Jazz got up and went down stairs to get some water,while Tucker went up to see Sam

''Sam are you alright?''Asked Tucker

Sam stared at him

''Sorry standered question,but how do you feel?''

''I feel strange..Huh!''Gasped Sam

( I'm not good with blood thirsty sceens,but I'll try my best )

''Sam!Sam what are you doing!''Said Tucker staring at Sam which is that her eyes glowing red.

****

Evil Sam stuck out her hand which is glowing and blasted the wall..Oh Tucker ran screaming like a girl..while Sam flew out the window..

* * *

**_Back To Danny..._**

Sam stuck out her hand which is glowing and blasted the wall..Oh Tucker ran screaming like a girl..while Sam flew out the window.. 

''Okay no ghost powers,I'm on a bridge and..Huh!''Said Danny looking at a strange figure in front of him,''Sam.''But the figure grew closer to Danny.''Sam its you,I'm glad your alright.''Said Danny but Sam didn't answer.Instead she went up to Danny and laid her head on his shoulder.

''Sam,I'm sorry for leaving you helpless back there...''Said Danny hugging Sam

''D-Danny..get...a-away...''Whispered Sam

''Huh...''Then Dany gasp,''Argh!''Yelled Danny in pain.

Then his shoulder began to bleed more..not the shoulder with the hankercheif the other one.

''S-Sam whats w-wrong with you!''Yelled Danny weakly.

Sam went closer with her glowing hands trying to kill or hit Danny,good thing Danny is a wiz at dodgeball so he dogded most of the attack that Sam threw.

''Its must be Namu that controling you..''Said Danny

As usual **_Evil _**Sam took a step back and threw some ghost rays at Danny and made the brigd fall to peices.

''Aaattggghhh!''Screamed Danny falling.

''Die Danny Phantom!''Yelled Sam in the same voice of Namu.

But before Sam could throw more ghost rays Danny yelled''Going Ghost!''And flew away.Sam fallowed by floating.

''What am I gonna do...''Yelled Danny flying toward a forest that is almost next to Amity Park by 50 miles away..hey I'm trying to be creative here...

* * *

Hey guys I'm trying to think whats next,also can guys tell me some ideas please...

Question Time..

Will Sam Kill Danny?

A.Yes

B.No

C.Am I being Dramatice?

D.Pudding

Do you guys know Foamy The Squirrel?


	5. Flute Of Destruction Part 2

For those who don't know Foamy The Squirrel is that he Swears alot,but keeps on talking and talking about stuff with his **_Squicky Voice_** go to my profile and click on my homepage typ in Foamy and there you click search and if you see a grey squirrel thing press it and you'll know who Foamy is,also for all those Danny Phantom Fan..like me..type in Danny Phantom and click search and you'll get a bunch of Danny Phantom Music Videos for free.Also you might get pisst off or have a funny moment try to find a title that Danny Phantom Is...Foamy The Squirrel you'll laugh,you'll laugh to death or you might get pisst off for those Danny Phantom Fan for the person who created that video o.OHow many people like that song called Hero,Some Where I Belong,Fairly Odd Parents with there deleted song If I Lived In T.V.

I'll give some info about Foamy.Here's one Foamy Title that is Foamy Fan Mail somewhere in the End...D

(With light a fluid eh hehehe..ooo what do we have here...its a funking patch matches..Fire on a stick..haha there you go setting the place on fire..burn burn theres fire everywhere..why can't you people accept that..you have unleash the squirrely wrath that have destroyed the Foamy Fan Mail..yup thats right..its Fucking Over)

..there you go...Okay Story..

* * *

**_Danny Phantom:Movie:Confessions Through Time  
Chapter 5:FLute Of Destruction Part 2_**

''Sam snap out of it!SAM!''Yelled Danny

But instead of snapping Sam just kept on throwing Ghost Rays at Danny.

* * *

_**Fenton Works not there with Jazz and Tucker...**_

''Whats wrong with Sam?''Asked Jazz

''Nothing well maybe there is something is wrong with her,but I don't know...''Answered Tucker

Jazz and Tucker were in the Specture Speeder going to check out whats up with the tree.

''Hey,guys wheres Danny and Sam?''Asked a familier voice

''Valeire!What are you doing here?''Asked Tucker and Jazz

''I'm here to stop the evil ghost see ya..''Answered Valeire

''Wait up,I'm coming too..''Said Tucker

''Why..''Asked Valeire

''Because just go..''Replied Tucker

''I'l go find Danny and Sam okay?''Said Jazz

''Right...''

* * *

_**Back at Danny and Sam moment..**_

''SAM snap!Argh my arm..huh!''Yeled Danny that was on the ground holding his arm that was bleeding,but he got back up.And there goes Sam throwing another Ghost Blast at Danny which threw him off balance and tumbled to the ground again,''S-Sam please stop it y-your hurting me...''Said Danny whimpering.

* * *

_**Tucker and Valeire...**_

''Here you go..''Said Valeire that gave Tucker a Ghost Bazzucka

''Thanks..''Replied Tucker

''Okay Tucker aim for the globe thing..''

''Right..''Tucker did what Valeire said and fired,which hit the globe thing (Hey,I said you guys to give me some Ideas I have no choice what to cal that Gloabe Thing ma Thing)

* * *

_**At The Globe..**_

''Great those idiots..ah well I'll have to make Sammantha stop for a few minutes..''Said Namu

* * *

_**Danny and Sam..**_

You see I'm not good with touchy sceens by tell how you think about this one because I tryed my best..tell me if this is **horrible,stupid,bad,_kinda between_**_,good,great,excellent_,I don't really care if you think its horrible beacause I kinda think it was horrible,but thanks for your intention in this moment...

''S-Sam...''Whimpered Danny

''D-Danny the sound stop I can't control my body anymore,runaway please..''Mummbled Sam

''S-Sam you can fight the mind control just think before I..''Danny stoped to see that it was already night..the stars was so bright to night..

''Danny p-please go runaway I don't want to kill..''

''Sam thats enough I don't care if I die...''Said Danny,Danny transformed back to Danny Fenton you know his human form,''..I'm not gonna leave you here alone...''Sam looked at him,with his injured body,bruises,scars,and his bleeding arm ohh whats this she even noticed that hankercheif that she gave to Danny...

* * *

_**Vlaeire,Tucker and The Orbe Thing..**_

''Ran,Fuan go teach our guest a few lessons on manners!''Commanded Namu

''Yes,Sir..''Replied Ran,and Faun

''Bring it on you sissy!''Said Valeire attacking Ran

''Right behind you!''Said Tucker shooting Faun with the Ghost Bazzucka

''Now,lets see how are they doing...''Said Namu playing the silly little flute again

* * *

_**Danny and Sam..**_

''That sound again..''Whispered Sam getting up

''Sam you fight it!You don't have to fallow his orders!SAM!''Yelled Danny

''I...''But the flute sound in her head grew louder and stronger that she couldn't fight it any more,her hands started glowing again and she aimed for Danny that was getting up to his feet,''..No..No..''Sam mummbled,in her head a voice was heard_'Do it,finish off Danny Phantom!'_ The Ghost Rays grew darker to a color of black,she started to aim once more and Sam started to cry out some tears running down her face,''No..No..''And Finally''Nooooooooo!''The Ghost Rays shout as Sam yelled and well you know what happened to Danny

''Sam..argh..''And Danny fell to the ground.

''Danny please!''Yelled Sam as she ran towards Danny.

* * *

_Did that sceen touched you because I felt a little sad about the part could you wait for a moment I need a tissue.Ohh I tolled my cousin she could play on the computer,and I tolled her not to type some silly and stupid things in my story and stuff,because if she did I would strangle her I mean hug her..D_

_''R U READY TO RUMBLE!''Ýelled KidPhantom,''Alright I locked my cousin's door and she's uhh banging it so I better typ fast...''

* * *

__Okay do you guys like Invader ZimSong how about this one..._

_I'm Gonna Sing The Doom Song Now.._

_Do Doom do do do de doom do do do de de do do doom the end oo whats that..._

_The Doom Song Part 2_

_Do De Do De Do Doooom Do Doom_

_Take me to the equipment room Gir_

_Do De Doom_

_Now Gir_

_Doolo Dance_

_No Gir_

_Dance Do Do De De Do De De _

_( My Cousin is yelling now )

* * *

__Foamy The Squirrel_

_Speaking Of Cell Phones..are you fucking tired of these childrene with there constent whining and yelling that drills right into your fucking brain..you know I just want the parents to start beating the shit out of these kids until there fucking quiet or until the go into a coma..I was trying to eat a burger at my resturant,but this kid was whinning that he didn't have any Ice cream..you know you should do keep him in the freezer I'm sure he'll have his cup of Ice cream by now.._

_( Cousin is now counting,MAN I GOTTA TYP FASTER )_

_..Sure he might be a little frostbitten and loses a toe or two,Fuck the parents Fuck the kid get out of my fucking dinner let me eat in peace..._

_**DONE**_

_-Oh man My cousin- o.o_


	6. A Phantom Who Knew Who You Were

_Also there is an easyer way just got to yes its youtube (Together) and .com and I'm very sorry for that cousin thing momment,I kicked her out of my room...:)

* * *

_**_Danny Phantom:Movie:Confessions Through Time  
Chapter 6:A Phantom Who Knew Who You Were_**

Sam started crying and holding Danny (Which is Dead) in her arms saying,''Danny.I'm sorry,I'm so sorry...''Then Sam heard a sound of a twig breaking,''Who's there!''

''Sam,what happened to Danny...''The voice belong to Jazz

''That Ghost was controling me and made me kill Danny...''Answered Sam

''Sam it wasn't your fult..''Said Jazz to confirt Sam,she walked closer to Sam which was still crying,''We should go..''

''I won't...''Replied Sam,''I don't want to leave Danny..''

''Grrr..we must go your the one who killed him!''Yelled Jazz.When Jazz said that Sam gasp and looked at the sky to see it was already night

_'Its already night out..I can see the stars..there so bright,'_ Thought Sam

''We have to go Sam,Tucker and Valeire need help fighting the Ghost...''Jazz was concered on how they were doing.

* * *

_**Enough Of That Ghushy Stuff Lets See How Val and Tuck are Doing..**_

''I think we're not going to make..''Said Tucker

''Tucker don't lose hope now...''Said Valeire

''Valeire I wanted to tell you something..''

''What is it..''Said Valeire while shooting the Ghost

''You know about Danny Phantom,Right?''Asked Tucker

''Yeah thats why I've been hunting him..''Replied Valeire

''Well he's Danny Fenton,''Tucker blurted out

''Uhh you got to be kidding me...''

''Look out...''

* * *

_**Back Where Jazz And Sam**_

''Come on Sam we have to go...''Said Jazz

''What about Danny?''Asked Sam

Jazz looked down and Said:

''He's..Dead now..lets go before things get worst back at Amity Park...''

Sam got up and put Danny down besides a tree_'Its like he's asleep'_Thoguht Sam,but Sam didn't want to fall behind so she ran to catch up to Jazz,''Uhh..Jazz how did you find me and Danny?''Asked Sam

''Well when I was inside the Specture Speeder I heard a sound in the forest so I fallowed it and found you and Danny.''Answered Jazz.So they got into the Specture Speeder and drove off.

''Uhh..Jazz are you angry?''Asked Sam

Jazz just payed attention to the road not listening to Sam.''Jazz..''Said Sam,''Ja..''

''Keep quiet Sam..''

_'I guess she is angry'_Thought Sam

* * *

_**Amity Park..**_

Amity Park was now raining,pouring rain ghost attacking people freaking out.

'Amity Park is now in a Ghost Invasion,'Said the News Reporter in the T.V.'Valeire Grey and the Fentons try there best to stop the Invasion,to you ( You know I forgot the name of the other guy so I just made one up) Steve'

'I can't believe I quit acting for this..ohh there is a ghost attack here right now..not the face not the face.'Said Steve

'Well were is our hero,Danny Phantom.'_**

* * *

Tucker And Valeire..**_

''Take this you Spectrice Freaks!''Yelled Valeire throwing Ghost Bombs at the Ran and Faun,''Tucker here!''Valeire threw a Ghost Gun to Tucker.

''Got it!''Said Tucker as he shoot at the orbe,''Is there anyway to defeat this guy!''

* * *

_**Sam and Jazz...**_

They finallymade it to Amity Park which is filled with people screaming.

''Oh man...''Said Sam

''Here Sam use this,''Jazz gave her the Jack a-nine-tails thing.

''Alright...''Replied Sam

They got out of the Specture Speeder and shoot or strangle the Ghosts.

Jazz ran to the direction were the tree thing was and destroyed everyghost that was in her way''Take this you stupid ghosts!''Yelled Jazz.Sam ran the other way towards an empty house.

* * *

_**Where Sam was..**_

_'I feel lke I'm gonna be sick,I just killed my best friend and now I have to destroy these ghost,' _Thought Sam,_'I'm alone in this old warhouse,why am I doing here anyway' _

''Hey,Sam!''Said a Familer voice

''Who's there!''Said Sam in an alert tone

''Whoe there put the Jake a-Nine-Tails down..''Replied the figure

''Show yourself!''Yelled Sam

The figure walked closer to Sam and Sam gasped.

* * *

_If you think this Chapter is boring I'll try to make things more exciting._

_I left a cliffy!Hehehehehe _


	7. He's Back And Better Than Ever Part 1

_Just a few more Chapters left.

* * *

_

**_Danny Phantom:Movie:Confessions Through Time  
Chapter 7:He's Back And Better Than Ever_**

''Danny is that you!''Said Sam running toward the figure,which went through her like a ghost,''Great Manson eversince you killed your best friend you starting to see things..and hearing things..''

_'Your not seeing things,I'm right here' _Said the voice again

''What do you mean,theres nothing where are you Danny?''Said Sam looking around

_'Lets just say go back to that area that Namu killed me,you might have a suprise...' _Answered the voice

''But how?I..''

_'Sam just go back to that area please...'_ The voice sounded serious

''Alright''Replied Sam running back to the Specture Speeder.

_**

* * *

Meanwhile Jazz,Tucker,and Valeire...**_

''I can't hold it any longer!''Yelled Tucker dropping to his knees

''Tucker just stay alive please...''Said Valeire

''Okay..''Replied Tucker getting up and grabing the Ghost Bazzucka,''Beware punks!''Then shooting at every ghost he could find.

''Mom,Dad hows it going?''Said Jazz breathing for air from running

''Its fine these ghost aren't normal ghost,they got through the ghost sheald..''Said Jazz's Mom,''Wheres Danny?''

''He..gone..''Replied Jazz

''What do you mean Jazz!''Said Jazz's Mom in a concerned tone.

''..He's dead..''Answered Jazz

''What!''Yelled both of them aka Maddie and Jake are now spaced out.

_**

* * *

Where Sam is...**_

_'Danny I hope your right...'_ Thought Sam driving in the Specture Speeder,''I just h..argh!''Somehow a ghost blocked her way.

''erehwyna gniog ton ruoy!''Said the creature

''Great you again..and you just destroyed the engin!''Yelled Sam,''Get out of my way ghost!''Then Sam fired the Ghost Gun at the creature which went flying toward a pond.''What am gonna do now?Danny any ideas please..''

_'Mmmm..got it..heres what you need to do Sam fallow and remember what I say alright..' _Replied the vioce in Sam's head.

''Okay..''

_'You have the Ghost Gun right..'_

''Yeah I have right here..''

_'Use the Fenton Overboard in the Specture Speeder..then ride toward the Ghost Tree..and fire the Ghost Gun at the orbe until you wast all the ammo..I'm sure you will weaken it..and after that your head might be acking thats fine..well maybe not since your gonna be screaming..'_

''What do you mean Danny?''Asked Sam for more info.

_'Namu put something in your head that controled you..and the rest you'll have to find out..'_

''And what about you?''

_'I'll say this a hero comes out at the last minute...'_

Sam smiled and did what Danny said:She got the Fenton Overboard and went off toward the orbe thing.

* * *

_**Where Tucker and Valeire are...**_

''Hey,who's that?''Questioned Tucker looking at a figure,''Is that Sam...Sam your alright!''Tucker started waving his hand.Sam reached the the top and got off of the Fenton Overboard and aimed at the orbe.

''Sam what are you doing that thing is so tough!''Yelled Valeire running toward Sam and Tucker

''Danny tolled me to do this!''Replied Sam

''Where is Danny anyways?''Asked Valeire

''He'll be here..''Answered Sam while shooting at the orbe and then there was no more ammo.Then Sam started screaming and holding her head.

''SAM!''Yelled Valeire and Tucker

* * *

_This Chapter os also short I'll make chapter 8 longer than this one and more sence Is that a cliffhanger or a chapter?Ah-well..._

_You know my name is BlackPhantom.Moun,but what you don't know about me is that I don't have any friends but I do have a family.Which my life has gone down hill eversince I went to a new shool,I'm not good at math,but forget it...I'kk start Chapter 8 soon it will be out somewhere next Friday or Saturday or something..._


	8. He's Back And Better Than Ever Part 2

_I Lied I'm Starting Chapter 8 Pretty Early

* * *

_**_Danny Phantom:Movie:Confessions Through Time  
Chapter 8:He's Back And Better Than Ever Part 2_**

''SAM!SAM!''Valeire and Tucker kept worring about Sam

''Argh!Argh!''Then a small black pebble came out of Sam's head,''Whah?Where what happened?''Asked Sam weakly

''Sam are you feeling alright now?''Asked Valeire

''Yeah,weres Danny?He should be here by now!''

''What!Sam are you feeling alright?''

''You guys look out!''Yelled Tucker pointing at Ran which is coming this way.

''DANNY!''Screamed Sam

Then a Ghost Ray was shot from no where and a familier voice was heard:

''You get away from my frineds!''

''Huh!''Said Valeire,''Its you,grr I'm gonna kill...''

''Valeire don't shoot,thats Danny!''Said Tucker

''What!Thats a ghost he's not Danny Fen..ton..Danny Phantom..Danny Fenton.argh I'm such an idiot..''Said Valeire slapping her forehead,''Sorry Danny for you know..''

''Apology accepted,''Replied Danny,''And now for the big ghost.''Then Danny flew toward the orbe which was starting to crack,''It looks like the big baby is coming out of its shell''

''Muhahahaha!''Yelled the new Namu

''Whats so funny Namu!''Yelled Danny

''That you can defeat me please..your just a halfa!''Answered with his loud booming vioce,''Your kind will be extinct once I destroy you and the other half-ghost,''

''So what if I'm part ghost I'm gonna kick you sorry little...''

''Don't finish that sentence Danny!''Yelled Sam

Danny didn't finish that sentence,instead he flew toward Namu and fired alot of Ghost Rays.

''Danny here!''Valeire threw Danny a Ghost Gun at him.

''Thanks,take this!''He fired the Ghost Gun by not even that made a scar or a bruise on him,''What does it take to destroy this guy?Got it,''Danny opened his mouth sucked in as mhuch air as he could and let go a powerful Ghostly Wail.

''Argh!''Yelled Namu

Then Danny stoped to catch his breath

''Its good thing I didn't turn human yet..''Said Danny,''I think one Ghostly Wail won't work,but how about 4..I hope I'm right..''Then Danny concentrated and Danny turned bright as light then four bright figures were shown in front of Namu,''It worked awsome!''Said the foure of them.

''Ready?''Said the first Danny

''Yup,''Replied the second Danny

''1''

''2''

''3''

''Go!''All four of them opened there mouths and let out a big Ghostly Wail,then Namu started shrinking,''Ha!It worked!''Then the three figures dissapeared and only one Danny Phantom is now on the playing feild.

''Thermos please!''Tucker threw the Thermos to Danny and sucked Namu right inside,then the ground began to shake,''You guys come on!''

Danny grabed Sam and Tucker jumped on the overboard next to Valeire,after a moment the tree dissapeard and the sky beagn to brighten up and the ghost that attack Amity Park's people dissapeared.

''It looks like its over,''Said Danny smiling.

* * *

_Ha,its now over.The first Movie is done I'll start on Movie 2._

_Next Chapter:**Credits**_

_After Chapter:**Epilogue**_


	9. Credits

_**Danny Phantom:Movie:Confessions Through Time  
**_

_**Credits**_

**Created By:**  
_(I Changed My Name)_

**Main Characters:**  
_Danny Fenton/Phantom  
Sam Manson  
Namu(Whatever his last name is)_

**Background Characters:**  
_Jazz Fenton  
Maddie Fenton  
Jack Fenton  
Valeire Grey  
Tucker Foley  
Ghost 1 through 100  
Ran  
Faun_

**It Comes To An End Isn't It?  
ThankYou For The People Who Reveiwed And Read This Story.  
**

**_Horselvr4evr123  
samanddan  
benn g and paulina-2getha 4eva  
RoyalTitanStarfire  
Karen Kano  
spritzyhype_**

**_  
_And The Other People Who Has Read This Story.**

**I Haven't Seen _benn g and paulina-2getha 4eva,RoyalTitanStarfire,Karen Kano and  
spritzyhype _In My Reviews Lately**


	10. Epilogue

_**Danny Phantom:Movie:Confessions Through Time**_

_**Epilogue**_

It was Saturday a day after the Ghost War of Namu.Sam and Danny were sitting down right on each side of the tree in the forest and they were talking.Danny was playing a video game on the left and Sam was staring at the sky on the right.

''It was weird thou..''Said Sam

''Whats weird?''Asked Danny

''Well,I could hear you in my head,but how?''Replied Sam

''Well I was right there in your mind was I?''Said Danny,''But isn't this were you put my body next to this tree,but were is it?''

''Well your in the body and your not dead...''Replied Sam

''Your right.Hey,why don't we grabe a bite at the Nasty Burger?''Suggested Danny.Then Danny got up and stretched his body.

''Okay..''Replied Sam,''But Danny..''

''Yeah..''

''You know Tucker and Valeire?''Said Sam

''Yeah,why are they dating or something?''Asked Danny

''No,but before you should up on the tree and stuff...''

''Yeah..''Replied Danny

''Well Tucker tolled Val you were half-ghost...''Said Sam

Danny stood there frozen and opened his mouth.

**''TUCKER!''**

**THE END**


End file.
